


Let Me Hold On

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver drops in on Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jfc and lola for the beta help. This begged to be written.  
> Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to DC Comics. I am just playing.

After finishing all the day's chores, Clark had flopped down in the hay in the upper loft and hadn't moved since. He hadn't had the impetus to do anything more. Clark had kicked off his work boots, wrinkled his nose at his smelly feet and relaxed. The weekend hadn't held much excitement and his mind was spinning with thoughts of his new friend. As he lay drifting into a light doze, floating in and out of hazy dreams, Clark hummed and lifted his shirt to run a hand over his stomach.

"Clark, are you up there?" the voice of Oliver Queen called up from below. Before Clark could stand and greet his guest, Oliver was already climbing the wooden ladder up to the hay loft and standing over Clark, a crooked grin on his handsome face.

"Hey," Clark said. He sat up, tugging his sweaty, dirt-stained t-shirt down over his belly. He'd worn his ratty old tight blue jeans and, looking up at Oliver's neat, perfectly tailored suit, Clark suddenly felt scruffy, which was ridiculous because he was in a barn and he had just been working hard.

Oliver glanced around quickly before deciding to sit down beside Clark, seeming not to care that his nice clothes might get dirty. His arm brushed against Clark's bare bicep, sending a tingle shooting through Clark. Instead of pulling away, Clark leaned back in the hay, tucking a hand behind his head, his eyes closed. He was so relaxed now that he could have easily drifted off to sleep. Oliver didn't pull away either. He leaned on his elbow, his gaze drifting around the loft.

"This is a nice little place you have here," he said.

Clark opened his eyes just enough to see that Oliver was staring down at him. With Oliver's proximity and his obvious admiration, it was hard for Clark to deny the feelings growing inside him. He hadn't really thought about it much over the past few weeks, because he'd been too busy tracking down the escaped criminals from the Phantom Zone to dwell on what he was feeling, but it was there.

"I come up here when I want to be alone," Clark replied. He shifted onto his side, faced Oliver and grinned as they locked eyes.

"I should probably let you be alone, then..." Oliver began to say, gesturing to the ladder.

Clark reached out and gripped Oliver's hand. "It's cool. I don't mind that you're up here." His heart was pounding in his chest as he spoke. The words were so innocuous, but to Clark they felt almost dangerous, like an invitation with hidden innuendo. Part of him hoped Oliver would pick up on that, while another part hoped he hadn't made a huge miscalculation in his interpretation of recent exchanges between them.

"It's cozy," Oliver said as he leaned in closer, his low voice vibrating through Clark. Mouths close enough to touch, Clark took the chance and leaned in the last few inches to close the gap. He brushed his lips across Oliver's, and shivered when his mouth opened to greet his kiss with enthusiasm.

Oliver pulled away and turned his head to break the moment, leaving Clark to wonder if he'd done something wrong. It had been a long time since Clark had kissed anyone, and he'd never dared to kiss another guy, even though he'd thought about it so many times that he'd stopped counting. Maybe he'd forgotten how to do it right. It must have shown on his face, judging by the look in Oliver's eyes.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Oliver finally said after staring into Clark's eyes for what felt like an eternity. He reached up and cupped Clark's shoulder, his thumb gently stroking across bare skin.

"Why stop now?" Clark finally managed to say. He'd been so caught up in Oliver's deep blue gaze he'd almost forgotten that he should probably say something before he scared Oliver away for good.

"I came here to thank you," Oliver smiled and there was a tinge of red in his cheeks as he spoke. It was refreshing to see somebody else blush, and, Clark had to admit, a huge turn-on.

Oliver shook his head. "You seem so lonely, Clark," he said, changing the subject, while his thumb still stroked Clark, sending all kinds of thrills through him. Clark leaned in close and pecked a soft kiss on Oliver's lips.

"I'm here with you." Even as he spoke the words, Clark tried not to think about the nights spent dwelling on just how alone he felt these days. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"Seriously, Clark," Oliver said in a firm voice, "I want to give you something."

Clark frowned and shrugged. "Okay." He had no idea or clue what Oliver was getting at, but whatever it was, Clark wasn't about to turn it down. He'd turned down one too many offers and lived to regret that, but he didn't want to think about regret right now. He wanted to focus on the here and now and where this unexpected moment was taking them.

Oliver pushed Clark's shoulder, urging Clark to lie on his back, and swung a leg over Clark's thighs, sliding on top to straddle Clark. It was unexpected and Clark, thrown off balance, grabbed hold of Oliver's hips and clung as tightly as he dared. The feel of soft, warm, pulsing flesh beneath his fingers made Clark hard. He hadn't felt this excited or overwhelmed in a long time. There was no hiding his reaction, especially with Oliver practically sitting on his crotch. Clark bucked up and Oliver bent to catch his mouth in a hot, wet, enthusiastic kiss, tongues meeting. Oliver moaned as Clark's grip tightened. Worried he'd hurt him, Clark broke the kiss and reluctantly released his hold on Oliver, moving his hands up and away.

"Don't stop, Clark," Oliver murmured while he peppered kisses across Clark's cheeks, lips and chin. He grabbed Clark's hands in his and placed them on his body. "Touch me -- I want you to touch me," he urged. Clark would have responded except he wasn't given a chance. Oliver was kissing him hard on the mouth, plunging his tongue in deep, while guiding Clark's hands.

Unable to resist the temptation, Clark took hold of Oliver's thigh in one hand and squeezed gently. He grabbed Oliver's shirt to tug at the soft fabric. Not wasting any time, Oliver broke the kiss, and yanked his shirt off to toss it aside. While he was busy with that, Clark tore his own shirt off and threw it into a far corner of the loft. As soon as they were both shirtless, Oliver dove back down to lock his mouth with Clark's.

"You're so fucking hot," Oliver mumbled between kisses. His hands roamed over Clark's naked chest, pinching both of Clark's nipples. Clark hummed enthusiastically and bucked up almost throwing Oliver off and making him cry out.

Clark rolled and pushed until Oliver spilled onto the wooden floor, looking stunned that they were no longer kissing.

"What was that for?" he asked, sitting up and brushing hay from his hair.

"Did I hurt you?" Clark asked wide-eyed. His face felt hot and his body was vibrating from the close contact.

Oliver reached out and pulled on Clark's arm, but when he wouldn't budge, Oliver sighed with frustration.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Is that what you're afraid of? Is that why you're alone?" Oliver slid across the floor to move in closer, his hip pressed close to Clark's. The contact was a rush and Clark had to resist the urge to pull Oliver in.

Clark lowered his eyes, taking note of the bulge in Oliver's pants. Oliver took Clark's hand and squeezed.

"I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me. I know you never would," he said as he tilted Clark's head up to stare into his eyes, radiating trust that melting away most of Clark's confusion and doubt. Clark didn't resist as Oliver kissed him again and he allowed himself to be pushed back down as Oliver undid his jeans and yanked them down to expose his white briefs.

"But my strength... I could hurt you badly," Clark said, guilt already rising in him just at the thought of how much damage he could wreak.

"If you don't trust yourself, you can hold onto something else," Oliver said as he pulled Clark's briefs down past his knees, sliding them off and throwing them aside. He caressed Clark's naked thighs until he reached his hips. He paused and stared down at Clark's cock and balls, brushing a palm across the thatch of thick black curls. Clark's cock jumped at the touch so close to a place that no one else had touched in so long.

Clark moaned loudly and reached up to grab hold of a wooden beam. It creaked ominously as Clark tightened his grip. He watched as Oliver sat up and pulled the rest of his clothes off, kicking his pants aside. Clark was stunned at the suddenness of Oliver's action, but he couldn't take his eyes off the rippling muscles and watched as he picked up his pants and dug into a pocket. He came up holding a condom and a small tube of lubricant.

Clark's mouth went dry and his eyes widened. Without a word and wearing nothing but a grin, Oliver knelt on Clark's lower thighs and set the tube down. He tore open the condom packet and rolled it onto Clark's thick, long shaft. The first touch sent shudders through Clark's entire body. He was sure he would come on the spot, but somehow he managed to hold on. Oliver squirted a generous amount of lubricant on his hand and reached out to take hold of Clark's cock, stroking him slowly from tip to base.

The creek of wood echoed through the barn, but Oliver didn't pause in his task. Their eyes locked as Oliver held Clark's shaft steady. He moved to hover over Clark and slowly lowered himself down. The feeling as the tip of Clark's cock entered Oliver was too much for Clark to handle. He flung his head back and moaned so loudly, it echoed up to the rafters and bounced back down. Outside daylight was fading fast, but Clark barely took notice as all his attention was focused on Oliver being impaled on his cock.

Clark lifted his head up and stared in awe at the bunched leg muscles of Oliver's legs. The strain it took to hold himself steady was obvious. Clark released the beam and reached down in a haze, grabbing Oliver's hips in both hands and holding him steady. He thrust up, unable to hold off any longer. Oliver clenched around him and Clark shouted out. Momentarily startled, Oliver grabbed Clark's shoulder with one hand to hold himself steady. He leaned in close to press his mouth to Clark's ear.

"Fuck me," Oliver whispered. That was all it took.

Clark sat up and buried himself balls deep in Oliver. Clark grabbed Oliver's ass cheeks in his hands, and lifted him up just enough to pull out then thrust in again. Oliver planted both hands on Clark's broad shoulders and helped create a rhythm they could both enjoy. Their mouths met once again and they kissed wetly as Clark thrust deeper and deeper into Oliver. The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts, the slide of skin on skin, and the squeak of the floorboard beneath them as they sped up their motions. When Clark was sure he would explode, Oliver reached down and jerked himself hard, his hand moving faster as he moaned louder. He clenched when he came, shooting between their sweaty bodies.

It was too much. Clark quickly flipped them over so that he was over Oliver, still thrusting deep inside him even as he came. He kissed Oliver to stifle his own cries. When he was finally finished and he grew soft, Clark eased out of Oliver and slowly lifted himself off of Oliver's body. Clark was almost too afraid to see if he'd caused any damage. Oliver wasn't saying anything and he wasn't moving. Just his steady, deep breaths told Clark he was even still conscious.

Sweaty, strong arms wrapped around Clark's neck and Oliver was nudging his face to meet Clark's lips and kiss him hard. Clark pushed all other thoughts from his mind as he marveled at the fact that he'd just had sex for the first time in over a year. He'd not only had sex, but he'd managed it without hurting Oliver.

"That was fucking amazing," Oliver whispered into his ear. He caressed Clark's face and shoulders enthusiastically as Clark settled down beside Oliver, suddenly very aware of how exposed he was. Clark moved self-consciously to cover himself, but changed his mind. It was a little late to be shy.

"What about Lois?" Clark suddenly blurted out, realizing that it was probably the exact wrong thing to say at that moment.

Oliver grinned and ran his fingers through Clark's mussed hair. "Now you think of that?"

Clark felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut. "You were touching my dick." He opened his eyes and almost laughed out loud at the expression of amusement on Oliver's face. He watched as Oliver sat up and yanked his underwear and pants back on, buttoning and zipping up.

"Look at that," Oliver leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Clark's mouth. "I knew you could smile." Clark considered the subject changed. Instead of dwelling on how wrong what he'd just done was, he gathered his clothes together and dressed in a blur, making himself presentable.

"Thanks," Clark said, unsure what else to say in this situation. He hadn't felt so alive in such a long time. His skin still felt tingly and the sensation of being inside Oliver lingered. There was no way he would regret what just happened. He wasn't going to allow himself to go there.

"Seriously, Clark," Oliver said as he straightened his shirt and moved into Clark's personal space. He looked up into Clark's eyes. "Any time you want to," he quirked his lip, "... 'be alone'... just let me know."

Clark couldn't help but grin at the invitation.

"You keep smiling like that and people are going to think you're happy," Oliver teased.

Clark nodded and watched as Oliver moved over to the ladder and started to make his decent. In the blink of an eye, he lost his footing and Clark zoomed down, catching Oliver in his arms, and setting him down carefully.

"Maybe you should just stay for a while," Clark suggested. He gripped Oliver's arms with both hands and held on tightly. For once, Clark wasn't going to let go.

End


End file.
